


Healing Palms

by acornswords



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Mythology, M/M, humanformer au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acornswords/pseuds/acornswords
Summary: Ratchet is aspiring to be the Chief Healer of the Iaconian Village and often finds himself collecting herbs in the meadow between the North and South Forests. One day, he hears a pained cry and wanders into the forbidden South Forest.  What he finds there will forever change his life!





	1. A Call for Help

**Author's Note:**

> all non-humans speak in italics !

So, there he sat. Upon his rock, placed just on the cusp of the woods – it overlooked the meadow, filled with tall grasses. If spring held just enough sunshine the grounds would be blessed with the herbs and flowers he planted all around. Perceptor had given him the idea to grace the grounds with biodiversity, and Wheeljack had come back from his travels carrying foreign seeds. He was wary of the new seeds, messing with the ground is a dangerous deal – but, Wheeljack insisted and Perceptor reasoned it was a mild-experiment with low risks. He grumbled to himself, as he sat upon his rock.

“I had enough herbs to continue my practice but leave it to ‘Jack and Percy to insist on some ‘experiment’,” He rolled his eyes and reached into his bag for his pipe. “The elders haven’t even given me my proper ceremony, and those two have me running their errands. If Orion hears of this I’ll never –“

His rant was cut short by the soft groan heard just past the tree line of the South Forest. While where he sat was basked in the golden sunlight, the South Forest was casted in the shadows of the Morbid Musk. Creatures that hold no place in the light find themselves prowling through those woods, and everyone in his village was advised to stay away. He glanced over toward the South Forest, slowly puffing on his pipe, waiting for the noise to arise from the shadows again.

“Perhaps it was one of the Elk,” He reasoned.

But the groan that followed shook the branches of the outlining trees, and his eyes widened. The groan was filled with pain that made the blossoming flowers weep and the grounds quake. He found himself sighing. He knew the warnings, but he knew his job. He lifted himself off the rock and made his way through the meadow. At the outline of the trees, he waited for the groan to resound again. He followed the noise through the forest, ignoring the pointed stares of the starving creatures who cooed to him. He wandered deep into the South Forest, the Morbid Musk shrouding his every step until he finally came upon the source of the noise.

It was nothing like he had ever seen before. The creature laid curled, it’s snout was perched onto a fallen log, while its body twitched with pain. It was long, he thought dumbly, long with stark white scaling, if not for the black markings on its legs. The face of the creature, though bloodied, seemed to have black and gold accents to contrast the white that decorated every other ligament. He carefully took a step towards it, but the creature snapped its head towards him with a rumbling growl.

He showed no fear however, “Oh! None of that! I didn’t walk through this forsaken forest for your ungrateful attitude!” The creature flinched at the scolding tone, but he continued on, “Now, I am in charge of an experiment in the meadow – one that needs the plant life to grow – and your callous calls are making the plants weep! Luckily,” He rubbed is nose here, his quirk when becoming bashful, “I’m the local healer, and probably the best damned one your going to get. So, sit still while I treat whatever is wrong with you!”

The creature stared, as the medic took to rummaging through his bag. He placed the salves and padding needed to treat the creature onto the ground and washed his hands from his canteen water. He made his way closer to the creature, mumbling, “Now, don’t you _dare_ bite me…”

The creature blinked, it’s golden eyes studying the medic. When asked it shifted its weight and it was complacent with nearly every order that the medic gave. The medic distributed the salve on all the open wounds and rubbed oil on the rest of the creature’s body. When the medic was finished, he packed his belongings into his bag, and only paused when the creature made another growling sound.

He turned, “What? I healed you. You should be fine after a moments rest, and the salve should disinfect and speed the natural healing process of your cuts. Granted, I don’t exactly know _what_ you are, but I’ve treated other creatures with this salve before. They lived to see another day, just like you,” The creature shifted to move closer to the medic, but made a pained sound, “Like I stated _before_ , you twit, you need to sleep for the salve to work properly.”

But despite his warnings, the creature was determined to move towards the medic. He sighed, giving in to the creatures wishes. “Fine, fine. I will stay with you until you fall asleep, but after that I must go. I’m Ratchet of the Iaconian Village, and currently in training to be one of the Healers. You’ll do well to remember that when deciding to make me your next meal or not.”

The creature rumbled, uncoiling its body enough that the medic can be wrapped around it. He sighed, allowing the creature to encase him into a snuggle and waited patiently for the creature to fall asleep. Before it did, however, it let out a whisper, “ _Drift_.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to my new story! this idea has been swimming in the back of my head for a long, long time! i always wanted to do ratchet as an old healer type - the dragon bits were heavily inspired by soursoppi's work on tumblr! 
> 
> i will completely honest, i don't know where this story is gona go - i have my ideas lol - but i already have four chapters written! once they are proof read and to my liking i'll upload them! 
> 
> i think i will do a lot of world building in-and-out of this piece, there are a lot of side characters and relationships i'd like to explore in this AU! 
> 
> lots of talk about beasts, faes, dragons, and all that good stuff! a lot of inspiration comes from my aspiring career to be a research professor for folklore - namely irish but all folk is good folk, ya know! 
> 
> anyways, thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy this!!!


	2. Friend or Foe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet gets a visitor or two.

Ratchet waited until the creature, he now assumed was named Drift, to fall deep asleep before he attempted to get up. His torso was under the creature’s own, “You really are long, longest creature I’ve ever seen. Wonder what exactly you are…” He thought aloud. He placed his hands on his mouth when the creature shifted, but he relaxed when it stayed asleep. The fates were aligned, however, for the creature shifted just enough for the medic to escape. Carefully, the medic rose from the creatures coiled-self, grabbed his bag, and made his way out of the South Forest.

After leaving the Morbid Musk, Ratchet decided that it was better for him to make his way back to his cottage, dusk was falling quick and he needed to replenish his salves. He made his way through the Iaconian Village, greeting everyone with a tight smile and a small wave. Iaconian Village was the bigger of the Four Villages, only to rival the Kaon Outpost, which held the Warrior Clans. Vos held to be the smallest, but the richest, while Praxus was deemed as the training ground for the Primal Knights. Iaconian Village found itself to be the place of common folk and innovation, it was bordered by the North and South Forests, the meadow which Ratchet frequented was found just through the Southern Edge of the North Forest. In this world, Forests were inhabited by all sorts of creatures and beings – mostly Faes, but occasionally there were rumors of beasts. The Villages often quarreled at the sightings of beasts, while many wanted the Kaon Warriors to fight, Vos often argued that the Praxus-bred Knights were the better option. Ratchet thought it was all for the Pit, he found that the “beasts” were just creatures that were undocumented and often did not know their environment anymore due to the Cybertronian impact. Perceptor agreed with this and made it his duty to record his findings of local wildlife, Faes, and beasts alike.

Ratchet found his way to his cottage, noting the smoke coming from the chimney. He rolled his eyes and proceeded inside to find what he had feared. Orion sat at his dinning table, a mug in hand, while reading over some of Ratchet’s herbal recipes. He looked up to find Ratchet’s glare and graced the medic with a charming smile.

“Pax, what is the meaning of this?” Ratchet stated simply, crossing his arms.

Orion raised his brow, “What do you mean, my friend?”

“Your visits are never spontaneous, Orion. They always have a meaning to them.”

Orion nodded, “So they do,” He gestured towards the chair across from him, “Please sit.”

Ratchet huffed, “Oh, at my own table? How courteous of you, Pax.”

“Have an attitude all you want, Ratchet. I have come here to confirm some startling news,” Orion’s face turned grim at this, as he leaned forward, “Did you, or did you not, enter the South Forest?”

Ratchet blinked, “I did.”

“Why? Ratchet you know that it is forbidden,” Orion allowed some semblance of worry to cross his face. “Were you tricked? Was it one of the Witches?”

Ratchet shook his head, “Orion, I told you there are no such thing as Witches. And no, I wasn’t tricked. I heard a cry for help and, as it is my duty, I went.”

“’A cry for help’? From who?” Orion inquired.

Ratchet scratched his chin, “More like from ‘What’,” Ratchet noted Orion’s eyes widening, “Don’t panic, it was sentient enough to not act feral when I went to treat it. I’ll have to ask Percy if he’s heard or recorded anything of its kind.”

“Ratchet,” Orion began, “What if you treated a Beast?”

Ratchet scoffed, “Orion, we have been over this, there are no such things as ‘Beasts’ there are creatures that we have infringed upon and have not yet adapted to our presence and we have not adapted to theirs. We cannot banish beings that have lived here peacefully because we are scared, as beings of proclaimed higher intelligence we have to find solutions to co-habit with these kinds.”

“Ratchet,” Orion sighed, “I understand how you feel on such matters, and I know it’s within your mindset of a healer to protect all life, but as the main Enforcer of the Iaconian Front, I am obliged to keep our people safe, and Beasts before have claimed lives of villagers. We must be notified of a threat when it is present.”

Ratchet rubbed his eyes, “I understand, Pax. But this creature had been through enough, I don’t think we need to go out and hunt it.”

Orion stood, “For your sake, Ratchet,” He moved to leave the cottage, only to pause at looking out the window within the doorframe, “…Ratchet, I believe you have a visitor.”

Ratchet stood to follow Orion, “What do you mean a visitor, I live on the outskirts of the Village, the only time I get _visitors_ is when someone needs medical attention,” Ratchet peered out the now open door where Orion was staring, “Pax, all I see is the trail to the village and the surrounding greenery of the Northern Forests, what in the fire’s blaze are you talking about?”

Orion grunted, “I am speaking of the glowing embers that follow your every movement, just left – within the shroud of the pines.”

Ratchet stepped out and whipped his head towards the movement of the shrubbery. There, a pair of familiar eyes blinked at him as he blinked back. Ratchet let go of the breath he was holding in, before muttering, “Drift?”

As quick as he said the creature’s name, its snout followed out into the light, it’s lips curled into a snarl when Orion shifted to cover Ratchet. Ratchet lifted his hands up, “It’s alright, Pax. This would be the creature I treated.”

Orion hummed, “Yes, I figured.”

“Drift,” Ratchet gained the focus of the creature, “Are you healed?” The creature purred in response, “That’s good, I’m glad. Listen, Drift – I know I saved you today, but what happens next is up to you,” The creature perked at Ratchet’s soft voice, “Orion needs to protect this village, and I need to make sure neither of you get hurt, so – What is it that you need?”

Drift slinked its body from the forest. Its torso moved as if it was a ripple of waves, and it stood on all four of it’s ashen legs. Its snout is accompanied by a pair of golden whiskers, that flowed against the stillness of the wind. Drift lowered its snout, making itself eye level with Ratchet, “ _Ratchet_.” It murmured.

Ratchet quirked a brow, “Yes, that’s my designation. I’m happy you remembered me, Drift. Now, tell me, what is it that you _need_?”

Orion shifted slightly, but it’s enough for Drift to bark at his movements. Ratchet rushed forward, and stands right in front of Drift, “None of that! Drift, what is it that you want?!” Drift raised its front legs off the ground, standing tall over Ratchet, “Drift, whatever you think your doing – knock it off right this instant! Orion, don’t you _dare_ call Prowl on this or I swear I will never give you the herbal tea for your back ache!” Orion began to argue as Drift growled, “ENOUGH!” Ratchet heaved, “Both of you, shut your traps.”

Drift landed on his pedes, purring softly at Ratchet, “ _Ratchet_ …” it cooed.

“What is it, you absolute nitwit?” Ratchet sighed. Ratchet stared at the golden eyes until realization dawned on him, “You want to stay with me?”

The creature hummed, nuzzling its snout against Ratchet’s face, “ _Ratchet!”_

Ratchet raised his hands to pet the creature, “Drift, you can’t just come into my home and terrorize my guests – no matter how annoying they are,” Ratchet turns to stare pointily at Orion, who narrowed his eyes in his own annoyance. “Drift, I’m sorry but you can’t stay with me. I live here in this village, and the villagers won’t take to a giant – erm, forgive me, I don’t know what exactly you are.”

Drift let out a pained sound when Ratchet brought his hands back to his own side. “Drift, you need to go out into the world. I may not know what you are,” Ratchet said with a small smile, “But I know that you’re _special_ , and I healed you, so you can go out into this world and prove me right.” Drift cooed, but Ratchet shook his head, “I’m sorry, but I can’t come with you and you can’t stay with me. I have my duties here, as the village healer. You must go, Drift, find somewhere to live in peace.”

Drift’s sounds turned into whimpers as Ratchet stepped away. He murmured a final, “ _Ratchet,_ ” before retreating into the forest. Ratchet watched the creature’s retreating figure, a strange ache filling his heart.

Orion came to his side, “It was for the best, my friend.”

“Of course, Pax,” Ratchet murmured, “Of course it was.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always thank you for reading and i hope you enjoy this story! 
> 
> (if you've noticed from prev fics - yes, i have a thing for having ratchet be very informal with op lololol)


	3. Who Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drift encounters someone else in the Forest

Some years after Ratchet’s encounter with Drift, the elders had granted him the position of Chief Healer. Ratchet worked himself into exhaustion at times, but he managed to be the best healer the Village had ever seen. Perceptor and Wheeljack were commissioned as the head of their guilds, and they often worked with Ratchet for the betterment of the Iaconian lifestyle. Orion was anointed the Prime of the Four, much to Ratchet’s dismay. He found Orion to overwork himself as an enforcer, so the duties of a Prime were strenuous as they were disastrous for Orion. Nevertheless, the two worked fiercely at their jobs and found comfort in the feedback of the citizens of Iaconian Village, though not all were happy of the new Prime’s work.

Deep within the outskirts of Kaon Outpost, there was a mountain range filled with the discarded bodies of failed warriors and the forgotten captured beasts who bled but failed to die in the gladiator-battle circuit. The mountains lay home to numerous colonies of these beasts, but within the caves there were hollow tunnels that lead to the nests of the Wyverns of the Drenches – creatures that could grow to carry wingspans that could cover villages and shroud them in dust for centuries to come. These Wyverns and beasts that were held down by previous Primes’ power, aligned with humankind’s tendency to hunt and harm what they fear, lead to the creatures who gathered within these mountains to grow a cultivated hatred for mankind and the Four Villages.

These creatures found the new Prime of the Four an outrage, along with most of menial lives of the common folk. They desired a new world order, one that allowed their race, and the race of the damned “Beasts” to be the rulers of the Four Villages. After Orion took the name of Optimus Prime, the creatures gathered with the caverns of the mountain and began their plans for an assault upon the Villages. The leader of the Wyverns was mighty, scarred from battles within the Kaon Outpost from the Warriors who dared challenged it. It, after spending so long being held underground in the circuits, learned the language of the Warriors, and began to use its voice as means to deceive, it mimicked the guttural noises of the dialect, and was able to understand the language fluently. With this gained skill, the Wyvern was able to not only escape, but free the other creatures are they escaped into the mountains. Only few know its true name, but after establishing a home in the mountains, the Wyvern renamed himself Megatron.

Megatron had means of uniting creatures of all kind to his aid. He reasoned with the forest dwellers that they are being threatened by the Villagers with the amount of deforestation that has occurred over the flow of the years. As for the creatures of the seas, he gave them the reason of pollution. He called for rebellion against mankind and offered his growing army a reason for why their rebellion was justified – humans cannot be left for themselves, they need an omnipotent presence to look after them, someone not of their kind – like the _Prime_ – but a race that knows the lands and waters far better than they ever will. They need their own Gods. So, Megatron set into gathering an army to relinquish the hold the Villagers had on the world around them, and in that recruitment Megatron found a fierce, heartbroken creature.

Megatron beat his wings, hovering in the sky above as he watched the creature below him bellow out cries and snarls are the surrounding wolves. The creature snapped its jaws and thrashed its body, its power overtaking the pack in mere seconds. Megatron swooped below the tree line, watching in earnest as the creature shook the wolves’ blood off it’s scales.

 _“So,”_ Megatron said slyly, _“To whom do I have the pleasure of greeting?”_

The creature glared at him, _“Drift. Who are you?”_

Megatron landed on the ground and folded his wings, _“Someone who was passing by, and admired your spark.”_

 _“I need a designation,”_ Drift growled.

Megatron blinked but then gave Drift a sharp-tooth grin, _“Megatron,”_ the Wyvern bowed, _“At your service.”_ Megatron crooned as he began to circle around Drift, “ _You’re not a Wyvern, you have no wings. Yet, where share some,_ ” Megatron faced Drift snout to snout, “…s _imilarities. Tell me, what are you?_ ”

Drift’s nostrils flared at the lack of personal space, “ _I don’t **what** I am. All I know is what I **want**.” _

_“Oh?”_ Megatron tilts his head, “ _And what would that be?_ ”

Drift snarls, “ _None of your business,_ ” Drift attempted to lunge at Megatron, only to be countered and thrown to the ground. He struggled against the Wyvern, only to be nipped at. “ _Get off me!_ ”

“ _No_ ,” Megatron huffed, scales bristling. “ _Haven’t you been taught some manners?_ _Besides, you attacked first.”_ Drift growls, but Megatron counters, “ _Enough, I am pleased by your will to fight – but save it for where it matters. I have an offer, join me and get what you **want**._ ”

Drift narrows his eyes, “ _And, if I refuse?_ ”

“ _Why would you want to? My legions are set on correcting the world before us.”_

“ _Correcting it how?_ ” Drift shifted under Megatron’s weight.

“ _Well_ ,” Megatron breaking into a fang-ridden smile, “ _By reprimanding mankind_.”

“ _What exactly does that entail?_ ” Drift blinked as Megatron leaned more of his weight on him.

“ _It means_ ,” Megatron rumbled, “ _We control how mankind works and how they live_ ,” Drift eyes widen, “ _Does that pique your interest young one_?”

Drift quieted, images running through his head of Ratchet. His memory reiterated the last words Ratchet said to him: “I’m sorry, but I can’t come with you and you can’t stay with me,” Ratchet’s sadden eyes when he explained, “I live here in this village, and the villagers won’t take to a giant – erm, forgive me, I don’t know what exactly you are…” Drift’s mind hones into the phrase, “I **live** here in this **village** , and the **villagers** won’t…”

Drift shook his head and looked towards the Wyvern, “ _I understand.”_

 _“Wonderful,_ ” Megatron crooned, “ _Though, in this moment I think it’s best if you make yourself anew,”_ Megatron lifted himself from Drift, “ _My own warriors are often born from heartache and sickness, so when they enter the ranks they are cleansed by a change of designation. The weights of the past released from our wingspan_ ,” Megatron expands his wings, “ _Well, in your case, the weight of solely your heart_ ,” Megatron’s teeth gleam in the sunlight when he smiled, “ _So, I ask again, who are **you**?_ ”

Drift quieted and glanced around the surrounding forest. The call of local wildlife and songs of Faes float through the light airs, and he levels with himself within the space where he is, placed across from the Wyvern Megatron, left to stuck in this _stalemate_ until he relents and gives himself into the cause. This _stalemate_ that will change his life forever. This…

 Drift’s scales bristled as he murmured, “ _Deadlock._ ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading and continuing to read!! 
> 
> i hope you all are enjoying this story and i will be trying to update as often as i can!!! 
> 
> i do like to mingle canon in my aus, so that's why there's not a lot of dratchet in this chapter 
> 
> also i wanted to world-build a bit to make the story have more weight! 
> 
> and, thank you so much for the feedback - i honestly didn't know if anyone in the tf fandom would enjoy this kind of thing, but you've all been very kind!!


	4. A Cavern In the Mountains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadlock falls into rhythm within the ranks of the Decepticon forces.

The war started at a slow, gradual pace. Kaon Outpost was the first to be overthrown, Megatron taking his legions into the streets and tents of the warriors and setting them ablaze. Megatron had his army broken into factions – the central faction was his, where he made first assaults on the villages he chose, next was the West and East Factions who were called upon for stabilization of the recently taken over common folk, and for back up when if the human hunters overwhelmed some of Megatron’s fleet. Deadlock worked with the East faction, under the orders of Turmoil, the Wyvern know for his onyx scaling and a wingspan that reflected grey when the light hit it just right. Turmoil often sent Deadlock for main assaults on the leading front of the human warrior ranks, and with strict commanding orders – Deadlock found himself slaughtering through the ranks easier by the mission.

Deadlock had become somber over the years, often his golden eyes dimmed as he slinked through the forest floors. After accepting Megatron’s proposal, Deadlock was taken back into the Mountains, were he was harshly trained under Megatron’s top commanders. Each training session, Megatron demanded Deadlock to focus on a single rage, something that will fuel him through the battles that he would soon face. He constantly struggled with his memories, shifting through thoughts of Ratchet, but instead of rage, his heart would swell and ache. But then, a fellow trainee mentioned something that Deadlock might have lost, a family member perhaps. Deadlock thought so often of wanting to see Ratchet again he completely forgot about his life beforehand, the times where he and his brother Gasket would travel through the Southern Forest, basking in the hollow glows that gleamed from the tree tops. When Megatron questioned where Gasket had gone, Deadlock was reminded of why he was injured in the forest.

Hunters, human hunters found them resting in the deep of the Southern Forest. They snuck up on the slumbering pair and began attacking them viciously. Gasket and Drift were outnumbered, and just as Drift felt rage slowly building in his stomach, Gasket was speared right through his neck. Drift howled as swords sliced as his sides and as he collapsed from the pain – Gasket laid next to him, eyes glazed and body limp. Drift panicked, body writhing wildly against the restraints the humans began to place on him. He managed to flee, bloodied and bruised. He only stopped running when exhaustion took over and made him collapse unto a clearing hidden within the South Forest.

Remembering the rage, feeling shame for ever forgetting, Deadlock became overwhelmed with conflicting emotions. Humans took his brother, humans separated him from Ratchet, but through Megatron – everything could be made right. After these revelations, Deadlock threw himself into the ranks, destroying human sanctions and scattered settlements. Turmoil sent him off on his own to take down the leaders of the Warrior clans, given Deadlock’s attributing features of dexterity from his lack of wings. Deadlock was feared through the remaining common folk of Kaon Outpost, and soon the even the enforcers and the Knights from Praxus followed suit. Deadlock was ravenous in the warfront, completely set and wrapped within his constant rolling rage. His obsession with revenge and with obtaining the medic’s affections were a constant whirlwind as Deadlock eased through the countless bodies of human ranks. He bit and slashed his way, making rows upon rows of warriors collapse into a bloodied heap.

Deadlock was fighting off Warriors and Knights alike protecting the outskirts of Praxus, accompanied by the rest of the East Faction. Megatron ordered the East to occupy Praxus front, the West for the Vos front, and the central for the Iaconian front. Deadlock requested to Megatron that any medical officials to be left unharmed – much to Megatron’s anger.

“ _Why would I show mercy to the **healers**_?!” Megatron growled.

Deadlock kept his stare level, “ _Medics can be trained to make salves and oils that can heal the factions, My Lord.”_

Megatron glowered at Drift, _“And if they sneak about and heal the rebellion leaders?”_

“ _They won’t, not if you leave them with the East Faction_ ,” Deadlock stated simply.

And so, Deadlock was granted his request. He carried through the human lines, demolishing and destroying everyone he saw. Soon, the ranks had fallen, and the East Faction had taken over Praxus. Deadlock roamed the barren streets for weeks, continually waiting for Megatron to send word on what was happening at the Central Faction. He would begin to worry about Ratchet, if Megatron went back on his word and attacked the medic anyway. Once he let himself linger on these thoughts, Deadlock became restless and aggressive towards anyone. He would stalk the shatter buildings and splintered structures of Praxus, nip at any of the newly captured enforcers, and seclude himself in the out rim of the forest.  Turmoil would often go and attempted track Deadlock down, so he could finish his duties, but Deadlock was skilled enough to avoid the Wyvern. Days went on, Deadlock continually becoming more and more unstable, until finally a message came from Megatron.

“ _Lord Megatron has requested a regrouping within the Kaon Mountains, the human forces in the Iaconian Village are holding out stronger than anticipated,”_ Ravage, one of the Soundwave’s Pouchlers, informed Turmoil, who sat calmly in the rubble of the old Praxus precinct.  Turmoil nodded, but before Ravage moved away, Deadlock came from out of the shadows.

“ _Does Lord Megatron have any information on the Medics of the Iaconian Village?”_ Deadlock asked patiently.

Ravage blinked slowly, “ _While he supplied me with no direct information, I have been witnessed to a few captures of Iaconian folk. Some were medics, others were commanders, and there were a scattered few of the Primal Knights – though I doubt they have lasted long._

_“They are set to be taken to the mountain today, and their fates are to be issued by Lord Megatron in the coming nights. Perhaps a celebration festival sacrifice, for taking over three of the four Villages, but we have yet to fully know.”_

Deadlock flicked his tail, “ _I see,”_ He looked towards Turmoil, “ _When do we leave?_ ”

Turmoil huffed, his wings stretching out, “ _’We’ are not leaving, you’ve been avoiding your duties for weeks now, so **you**_ _can stay here and watch the humans, while I and the others will travel to the mountains to –“_

Deadlock’s scales bristled, “ _I **must** go to the mountains, Turmoil!” _

_“Why?”_ Turmoil sneered, _“If you cannot complete simple duties, what makes you think that Lord Megatron will need you?”_

Deadlock’s snout flared, steam rolling out. “ _This is important to me!”_

“ _More important that your loyalties to fulfilling your duties to Lord Megatron, apparently,_ ” Turmoil leaned in towards Deadlock, eyes turning into slits, “ _Are you **truly** with us, Deadlock, or does your heart lie elsewhere?_ ”

Deadlock snarled, claws digging into the dirt.  Turmoil in response flared his wings full span and stood fully on his hindlegs. Ravage, who made his way to a safer distance but paused when the dispute began, blinked slowly in curiosity on how the two creatures will battle it out.  The two creatures circle each other slowly, Deadlock’s tail flickering sharply whenever Turmoil stepped out of rhythm.

“ _What is so important that you must go to the Mountains, Deadlock?”_ Turmoil growled.

“ _My reasonings are my **own** , Turmoil_,” Deadlock sneered.

Ravage shifted slightly from the sidelines, “ _If you please, Soundwave has informed me that Deadlock has been **requested** at the Mountains and, if he must be, will be reprimanded there. Lord Megatron intends to discuss preparations for the battles that are soon to come with the remaining Iaconian fronts, along with regrouping our own forces.” _

Turmoil folded his wings, “ _Very well,”_ He sends a glare to Deadlock, “ _If you intended to challenge me on my authority again, know that Lord Megatron will not always be there to interfere.”_

Deadlock’s tail flickered as he glowered at Turmoil, “ _Acknowledged, but know that I never intended on needing Lord Megatron’s interference.”_

However, before the two could spring their fight again, Ravage growled from the sidelines. The two creatures relented and went separate ways to prepare for the journey to the mountains.  Deadlock left to deal with the human capture’s arrangements while Turmoil gathered the Wyverns and beasts who would gather to the Mountain. 

In a weeks’ time, the East Faction sent out to the Mountains, Deadlock leading the ground-beasts while Turmoil lead the Wyverns. The Mountain was filled with beasts from the East, West, and Central Factions. Megatron kept the largest cave – one at the highest point of the mountain – open for the gathering ceremony of the returning legions. Deadlock entered the mountain, keeping a keen eye for captured humans. He found himself close to where Megatron sat, upon the new hoards of gold and trinkets the Factions plundered from overtaking Kaon, Vos, and Praxus. Deadlock waited until the cavern was full, eyes scanning each one of the returned creatures. Wyverns were the most common breed in the mountain, followed by what the Praxus enforcers deemed “Cù-Sìths”.

Cù-Sìths were hounds, they towered over men and prowled the deep the clefts found within the South Forest but had migrated to the Praxian Woods. Their function was known as harbingers of death, showing close enough to Praxus when a horrid death was about to take place. Beyond that, Cù-Sìths were known to take the expectant mothers of Praxus and bring them to the ground of the Faes to appease the Fae Kingdom. Because of this, the Praxian folk began to hunt the Cù-Sìths. It led them to near extinction but left enough to gather into a pack and find sanctuary within the bottom of the Mountain. Megatron would hear their cries when the winter fell and offered a chance for revenge on Praxus if they joined the cause. Deadlock was acquainted with most of the pack but was often confronted by Runabout and Runamuck.

Runamuck often front and center with drool foaming from his muzzle, while Runabout was often found sulking behind his brother. Their coats were nearly identical, black enough to blend into the shadows of the South Forest and the midnight sky when the sun fell. Runamuck’s fur would bristle whenever someone came close enough, followed by a snarl from Runabout. The two were known for being a disaster duo, Runamuck the more rambunctious of the two but Runabout could still implement enough damage to counter his overly-excited brother.

“ _Deadlock, how’ve ya been?_ ” Runamuck’s hunched frame growled as he sat himself next to Deadlock.

Runabout, as always, was close behind his brother, “ _Ya, heard ya and Turmoil got into a bit of a scuffle down by Praxus, that true?_ ” The Cù-Sìths sniggered as Deadlock flashed them a warning glare.

“ _Whatever I do is **none** of your two’s business,” _Deadlock stated sternly. 

“ _Aw,_ ” Runamuck mockingly whimpered, “ _Ya hear that, Runabout? Says he don’t wanna his story told!_ ” Runamuck sniveled at his twin, “ _Maybe we should bite it out’ta him?_ ”

Deadlock’s chest rumbled threateningly, warning the two hounds to back off – but time stopped as Megatron finally spoke to the near-full cavern.  The Wyvern sat up, wings tucked to his side. He scanned the room, nodding and flaring his scales in acknowledgement towards his commanding officers, then to the rest of his guests. Megatron’s eyes brightened at the sight of Deadlock, then at the sight of Turmoil. He coyly smiled and let his tongue flicker out from between his fangs.

“ _Decepticons, I welcome you to my cavern,_ ” the Wyvern stated slowly, “ _Our progress with overthrowing mankind has been going at a pleasurable pace, however it seems we have hit a stalemate with,”_ the room trembled as Megatron’s body began to vibrate with the growl he was attempting (and failing) to hold back, “ _The **Prime**. He seems to have rallied enough forces to give enough damage to our own factions. He even has been rumored to possess some of the elements that allow his soldiers to **heal** at remarkable paces,_ ” Here is where Megatron turned to Deadlock, who stiffened at the allusion to any information regarding healers, “ _Our strategies have been revised and we will make out return to the battle field soon, but for now – Let us bask in the victories that we have accomplished so far,”_ The Wyvern’s tail swiped from under his hoard, dispersing the trinkets and crystals all throughout the floor of the cavern, “ _Let us celebrate,”_ and with a blood curdling smile, Megatron called for one of his commanding officers, “ _Shockwave, bring in my prisoners!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay, i got two jobs for the summer due to some unforeseen circumstances, so uploads will be slower than ever until i can get my schedules straight! 
> 
>  
> 
> until then i hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. An Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron greets his prisoners and Deadlock collides with the forefront of his never ending internal battles.

The humans are shuffled in, pushed by Shockwave’s snout, right into the middle of the cavern. Each person was marred with bruises and gashes, bleeding and whimpering under the sights of the Beasts. Those who were captured look mostly towards the ground, their fear preventing them from facing their captors. Most, but not all, as Deadlock and Megatron noted. There stood one human, one eye forced shut from the gash that sliced through the eye-lid and held his cut lips into a grimace. Despite his injuries, the man stood tall – as tall as he can due to his bruising– and held a defiant look within his remaining eye. His hair was tangled and caked with clumps of mud, his clothing was torn all over, yet he stood against the Wyvern and his legion. Megatron puffed his chest, taunting the humans as they fell back in fear – but the man stood, huffing his own sigh as the Wyvern used cheap scare tactics.

“ _So,_ ” Megatron leered, leaning forward towards the huddled group and began speaking in the tongue of Man, “Which of you is to die first?”

In turn, the group shook collectively, until the human finally spoke, “You dragged us away from our homes just to snuff us out?” Deadlock homed in one the voice, heart beating wildly, as it carried through the echoes of the cave, “You are as pathetic as Orion claims you to be, _Megatron_.”

Megatron moved swiftly, lurching forward at the human, “So, it will be **you** to die first _,_ ” He gritted through his clenched jaw.

“That’s fine by me,” The man shrugged.

Megatron roared, “Then so be _–“_

“ _Wait!_ ” Deadlock shrieked, scales bristling as Megatron’s claw came close enough to pierce through the man’s body, “ _My Lord Megatron,_ ” he pleaded, “ _I must insist you **wait**._ ”

With the attention on him, Deadlock noted two things presented in front of him, the first being Megatron’s fury gradually being redirected at him, and the sheer look of _disappointment_ the man’s eyes held at the sight of Deadlock. Deadlock bit back the pain he felt pang through him at the emotion he saw within those eyes and continued to plead to the Wyvern.

“ _That, that there is –“_ He began swiftly.

Megatron’s wings stretched against his puffed chest, switching back to the language of beasts, “ _I know exactly **who** he is. He is Ratchet, Chief Healer of the Iaconian Village, the Prime’s Healer, and,_ ” Megatron bit at Deadlock, “ _A nuisance who **needs** to be dealt with…understood, Deadlock?_ ”

“ _He can be used!”_ Deadlock pleaded, talons digging into the gravel in a fit of panic, “ _As Healer, he can renew our forces power and be used as a bargaining chip for the Prime! A lure!”_

Megatron paused, taking in the possibilities, as Ratchet watched the two creatures in confusion.  

Megatron broke into a gruesome, blood curdling grin accompanied by a cold stare, “ _Since you seem so adamant about this healer, he will be under **your** watch, Deadlock,_ ” Megatron fixed himself so he was towering over Deadlock, “ _Do **not** , disappoint me again, or both you and that **thing** will be sliced and mangled by these,_ ” Megaton locked his jaw on Deadlock’s neck, slowly and painfully sinking his fangs into the skin. Deadlock recoiled, but held in his pain, watching steadily as Megatron pulled back, fresh blood dripping from his snout, “ _Now, **leave**._ ”

Deadlock rushed with the human out of the cave as the growls and cackles of the other creatures mingling with the screams and pleas of the humans became nothing more than a muffled noise. Once far away from Megatron’s cavern and within his own, Deadlock watched as the man slumped tiredly against the cave wall.

“ _Ratchet,_ ” Deadlock quietly cooed.

The man snapped his head at Deadlock, eyes narrowed into a hard glare, “Don’t. Don’t you dare!” Deadlock flinched at the Ratchet’s raised voice, “You, you! You absolute –“ Ratchet steadied his breathing, his injuries causing him increased pain as he became overwhelmed with anger and frustration. He heaved, wind blown out from him, which caused Deadlock to rush forward, “Don’t!” Ratchet pushed his arms out weakly, “Just,” He gave a ragged cough, “Don’t. I didn’t, I didn’t save you for you to cause all this!” He grounded out in a frustrated cry. “I didn’t help you so you could hurt others!” Deadlock lowered his snout to Ratchet’s lap, blood still flowing from the marks Megatron left him, “I didn’t! For you to join this – this legion!”

Deadlock whimpered slightly, “ _Ratchet…_ ”

Ratchet growled, “Don’t you call my name like that!” He clenched his fists on the cave’s floor, exhaustion and pain causing him to calm himself faster than usual. The cave was filled with silence for an hour, the two cuddled against the wall of the cave. Finally, before he drifted of into sleep, Ratchet’s voice cracked as he said quietly to himself, “Even so, I’m glad to see you alive, _Drift._ ”

After the words left the medic’s lips, Deadlock began to weep. He had disappointed the one he treasured over spite and revenge. Ratchet was beaten, captured, and almost _killed_ because of Deadlock’s selfishness, and _still_ he cared for him.  Deadlock wept the whole night, cuddled into Ratchet’s lap.

***

Ratchet woke to the same warm weight upon his lap, but now he felt a strange wetness on his legs and lower abdomen. His working eye opened slowly as he attempted to shift from under the weight. He winced at the pain from the numerous cuts and bruises that littered his body. The first thing he realized beyond the pain was the sound of crying. He looked at his lap to find Drift, eyes leaking globs of – what he assumed – tears.

Everything came back to him then, his capture, his confrontation with Megatron within the Wyvern’s cavern, Drift growling at the leader and taking Ratchet back to where he is now. He attempted to raise his hands but was so overcome with exhaustion that the most he could manage was shifting them against the gravel of the cave’s floor. The movement, however, was enough to alert the creature of Ratchet’s awakening.

Deadlock slowly lifted his head from Ratchet’s – now wet – lap. His eyes were glassy with tears, “ _Ratchet…!”_

Ratchet looked at the creature, the anger and frustration he felt the night before lingered momentarily, until he finally sighed. “Yes, you absolute buffoon, I’m right here.”

The creature whimpered as it resumed to cuddle into the tired medic. Ratchet leaned his head against the wall once more, “If you are this concerned about my well-being, why did you ever join Megatron in the first place?”

Deadlock stiffened at the mention of his leader’s name. He murmured, “ _He promised a way to get to you…_ ”

Ratchet snorted, “You couldn’t just visit in the meadows?”

Deadlock blinked, his scales flickering in a motion that reminded Ratchet of the rivers by Iacon, “ _Ratchet,_ ” Ratchet met his look, _“You…You understand me?_ ”

Ratchet let out a gruff “Hmrph!” and a brisk, short nod. “Can’t speak it, but we needed to learn any and all about those who were attacking the village. Some of our officers noted that despite you all being different creatures, you shared a common tongue. Only natural we learned it.”

Deadlock blinked in confusion, Ratchet in return rolled his unmarred eye, “A bit of a headache, isn’t it,” He looked at Deadlock with a flicker of humor in his eye, “We can both understand each other, but we can’t speak to each other.”

Deadlock gaped at the medic, “ _Even now, you are still the most amazing –“_

Ratchet swatted at the creature, “Oh shut up, you moron!” Deadlock grimaced at the medic’s chest heavily falling after the sudden movement, “You,” Ratchet breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath through the pain, “I’m still absolutely outraged that you joined that insufferable warlord’s ranks!”

“ _I know,_ ” Deadlock murmured, “ _I just – I was so frustrated at where I was placed in this world!”_ the creature relented, _“Because of how I was born into this world, I was forced to oppression! Separated from my loved ones!”_

Ratchet sighed, “I know, Drift,” He shakily lifted his hand to rest against the bristled creature, “Mankind has formed a system that benefits only some and causes others to suffer, a system that is ingrained in each of our cities and gave power to those who absurdly abuse it – but Drift, there is rebellion and resistance, and then there is _war_. Megatron –at this present time – cares not for equality, but for empowerment by destruction.”

Deadlock shuffled his head closer to Ratchet, “ _Ratchet_ …”

Ratchet slowly scratched Deadlock’s head, until he was overcome with a cough. Deadlock pulled away watching as the medic attempted to gather himself. Deadlock edged towards the opening of the cave as the Medic settled and called for one of the creatures guarding to bring the needs of the medic.

“ _He needs food - greens and meat. He also needs water, from the brook below is fine. I will need any of his belongings that were with him when he was captured, understood?”_ Deadlock glared at the small creature, who trembled under the heavy gaze. After a small nod, the creature left, and Deadlock huffed.

Returning to Ratchet’s side, Deadlock settled on being the medic’s heater while they waited for supplies. Ratchet would drift in and out of sleep, while Deadlock kept awake, think of ways to get the medic to safety. He reasoned with himself, if Ratchet stayed with him, Ratchet would be safe – Deadlock was one of the fiercest warriors, the Second in Command of the East Faction – under his care, Ratchet would never be harmed again. Yet, he knew Ratchet would resent working with the Decepticons, especially when forced. But, Ratchet’s safety was more important than his feelings, Deadlock countered to himself. If was alive, than it was fine. But a small voice came to Deadlock’s thoughts, a voice that sounded a lot like who he once was, a voice saying that keeping Ratchet imprisoned with him in the Decepticons would ruin them both. It would be the greatest danger of them all.

“Drift,” Ratchet then called from his sleep.

Deadlock shifted uncomfortably, tears threatening to spring from his eyes once more. The gentle tone the medic had called his name with had caused his heart to sing, leap, and dance – but then crack and shatter. Deadlock knew what he had to do, and he wept for Ratchet, just as much as he wept for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you sm for reading!! hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!


	6. Howls of Heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadlock comes decides on a plan, unfortunately it is a predictable one.

Ratchet woke to movement, and his slowly blinked his one eye open to blurry vision of starlight. He groaned, the pain in his ribs a bit duller than before. He tried lifting his head up but found that it was weighed down by a massive migraine. Groggily he called out for Drift, but he was given no answer in return. Now panicked, Ratchet forced himself to surge forward, only to almost fall off of Drift’s back.

Deadlock paused his movements, “ _Ratchet, stay still,”_ He softly said, keeping his head forward.

“Drift, where are we going,” Ratchet rubbed his temples, “Also, don’t you dare command me, you damned –“

Deadlock continued, ignoring Ratchet’s rant. He made his way to the end of the trail, lowered his body, and allowed Ratchet to slowly climb down. He huddled his body around Ratchet, peering around the area.

“Drift? Drift what are we even doing here?” Ratchet questioned, patting his hands on Deadlock’s coiled body.

Deadlock stiffened, and Ratchet followed his gaze towards the moving bushes. Deadlock growled, but what came out of the shrub was the small creature from before, the one ordered to bring Ratchet the supplies he needed. Deadlock snarled, causing the creature’s trembling to increase as it slowly walked towards the two.

“ _Did you bring everything?”_ Deadlock inquired.

The creature nodded, handing over the bag of goods it had acquired for Ratchet. Deadlock nipped the bag up with his teeth, and the creature fell back.  Deadlock turned to Ratchet – who was still surrounded by Deadlock’s coiled body. Ratchet took the bag, one brow raised.

“ _You are dismissed, and tell no one about this,_ ” Deadlock ordered.

There was a bark from the surrounding trees, and Deadlock’s scales bristled. The creature let out a vicious laugh, “ _You fool! My loyalties are not with you! Lord Megatron knew you would act this foolish! He prepared for you mistakes!”_

Deadlock scanned the forest before him and tighten his body around Ratchet protectively. The creature attempted to scamper off but was stopped by Deadlock’s jaws piercing through its skin. The creature howled but was soon silenced when Deadlock vigorously shook his head back and forth.  Deadlock discarded the limp body, throwing back into the shrubbery from whence it came.

“ _That wasn’t ya kindest action, Deadlock,”_ a grimy howl sounded from the trees.

Another howl accompanied it, “ _Ya, you’d think he’d be a bit kinder – seeing as though he’s got that human with him, eh_?”

Deadlock flared his scales, “ _Show yourselves you mangey mutts!”_

Emerging from the shadows, red eyes brighten at the sight of Deadlock’s bloodied maw, were the Cù-Sìths, Runabout and Runamuck. Runamuck tail swayed dangerously back and forth, a foretelling sign that he was about to pounce at any moment. His brother, Runabout, peered curiously at Deadlock, and looked for any opening that would lead to finding the Medic.

“ _Brother_ ,” Runabout called calmly, “ _He’s in the middle.”_

Runamuck howled, delighted. “ _Protecting that filth, are ya, Deadlock?!”_

Deadlock’s talons dug into the ground, “ _Both of you, leave – **now.**_ ”

“ _’Fraid not, you beast,”_ Runamuck laughed, _“Megatron wants that medic, and wants **you** dead! And we don’t like to make our Lord mad. So, hand the scum over, and die – will ya?” _

Runamuck then pounced, teeth revealed in a snarl.  His claws latched on to Deadlocks neck, and the Cù-Sìth began to bite and rip into the Deadlock’s scaling. Deadlock whipped his neck, uncoiling from Ratchet to shake Runamuck off his body. After leaving Ratchet’s side, Runabout surged forward to attack the medic.  Deadlock roared, swinging his tail and knocking Runabout back into a tree.

“ _Brother!”_ Runamuck snarled, eyes flaring deep, ember-red. _“You’ll pay for that, ya damned –“_

Runamuck was then lifted, Deadlock biting into the Cù-Sìth’s back. He howled in agony, but just before Deadlock could apply fatal pressure, he was interrupted by Runamuck biting his tail. Deadlock released his jaw in shock, dropping Runamuck onto the ground. Runabout began to circle Deadlock, his brother soon joining him.  Deadlock snarled at the two, and in that bare-moment of silence within the standoff, Deadlock made eye-contact with Ratchet.

“Run!” Deadlock cried in Human-tongue. Ratchet’s eye widened, and he soon took off. At the sight of Ratchet’s retreating form into the forest, Deadlock bellowed out a painful cry. One so loud it shook the trees, scared the birds, and caused the brothers to flinch.

 Deadlock, in one brisk movement, seized the brothers, entangling them in his form.  Swiftly, he bit into the two, stopping their breathing once and for all. He left their limp bodies one the forest ground and watched as they melted back into the shadows they once were. Injured and heart broken, Deadlock limped slowly into the forest.

He wanted Ratchet, he wanted revenge, he wanted to be something that could be loved. No of these things he could obtain, the creature decided. So, defeated, Deadlock wandered deep, deep into the forest. He wept for days, his cried echoing through the river channels, breaking small rocks off the surrounding plateaus, and making the forestation droop in displeasure.  At night, when the moon was full and carried enough light to see himself in the reflection of the lake – one he made by filling a crater, made by one of the battles between men and beast, with his own tears – he’d keen and screech for the loves he has lost in his life. For the sorrows he experienced, for the pain he felt constantly swirling inside him. He let that pain fester and grow into rage, joining the ranks of Megatron’s army, only to have it dissipate at the sight of Ratchet’s remorse. 

“ _Ratchet_ ,” He’d cry into the skies, silently praying the Medic made it back to his village. He prayed that Ratchet would avoid the rest of the war, that Megatron would never find him again. 

So, Deadlock sat within his sorrow.  Continually crying for nights upon days, and days upon nights, until finally a voice echoed through his weeping. 

“A banshee?” The voice murmured in thought – mostly to itself, but Deadlock overhead it well enough.

“ _No_ ,” Deadlock mourned, “ _I am not. I know not what I am, but I know I am not a Banshee._ ”

“Oh!” The voice exclaimed happily, “ _You speak the dialogue of the Beasts!”_

Deadlock blink away his tears in confusion, “ _Clearly, I am a beast. Can you not see that?_ ”

“ _I can not see! So, I **cannot** see that, thank you kindly,_ ” The voice chirped, _“You seem to be rude enough, are you a human?_ ”

“ _No,_ ” Deadlock growled, _“Far from it_ ,” Deadlock breathed quietly, _“But how I wish to be!”_ He said wistfully.

The voice from the forest hummed, “ _A beast who wished to be human, have yet to heard that tale!”_ The voice chuckled, “ _Is that why you mourn beast? Because you are not what you wish to be?_ ”

Deadlock tensed, “ _I mourn the loss of love._ ”

The voice hummed, “ _Death takes all but those who wish to go the most.”_

“ _I do not wish to die, I wish to see myself reborn, worthy for the love that escapes me so,”_ Deadlock huffed. “ _I am at constant battle, between the overwhelming sense of love and the ever-present reminder of loss.”_

“ _Who did you lose?”_ The voice asked softly.

Deadlock curled into himself, “ _At first, it was my brother. We were attacked by hunters. Then, it was…”_ Deadlock paused, he did not know what to consider Ratchet. “ _…it was someone whom I love and am grateful for. We only met once, but in his actions, I knew. I knew from the moment he gave me a second chance at this life that I love him.”_

“ _You speak in present tense,_ ” The voice had a touch of surprise in it’s statement, _“Does he live?_ ”

Deadlock shifts, peering into the forest where the voice echoes from, _“Who are you? Where is your figure?”_

_“I have no need of one, as of now. But, if it makes you more at ease, I am called Wing.”_

Deadlock blinked, _“Wing,_ ” And then returned to staring at the skies above. “ _He lives.”_

“Oh?” The voice answers with another question, “ _If he lives, and you claim he is lost, then why not find him?”_

Deadlock struggled as memories of recent past flash before him, “ _I did, I found him. But us – our worlds – they collided in ways that only produce heartache and causalities. With who I am, and all these pains I face, there is no way to greet the one I love. Not in this life, not with this body.”_

The voice hums, _“And if you were given another body, one that was compatible?_ ”

Deadlock contemplates this for a short-while. He stares at the skies, then to his reflection in the lake. The ripples from the wind distort his face, and he snarls at his reflection. “ _If I was to have the chance, I’d pursue and protect my loved one with my life, over and over again.”_

 _“And,”_ the voice starts, _“You cannot do so in **this** body?” _

Deadlock turns, _“I tried, but I **failed**. This **body** continually fails me!” _ Deadlock turned his rage to the waters, unwinding his body to dash across the waters and splash angrily around. “ _This body only causes me **agony**! It **harms** everyone who I love! I have lost **everything** because of this forsaken form!” _ Deadlock bellows, crying into the skies. The water dances on his scales, reflecting in the light. He continued to thrash and swirl within the lake for a good while, until finally he tired himself to lay upon the ground once more.

The voice returned, “ _Though I cannot see, I must say that was quite the bout you had there, my good fellow.”_

“ _Enough!_ ” Deadlock cried, _“I wish to be left alone. This conversation has reopened wounds that have been festering. I wish to be alone.”_

 _“No,”_ The voice stated simply, _“You wish to be with the one you love.”_

Deadlock growled in warning, _“I said, ‘Enough’!_ ”

“ _I know what you have said. I may be blind, but I am not deaf,”_ The voice quiets momentarily. _“I have heard and have decided not to listen. Simple as that,”_ There was a heavy-set wind that rushed through the lake then, sweeping over Deadlock in a chill. It swept the fallen leaves into a whirl, and soon those leaves formed a shape, “ _I am the keeper of these woods, the Wizard of Those Who Wish To Be Seen.  I will help you on your quest for what you have lost.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!! it'll be sometime till the next update, since i had this one all typed out for sometime. it's not exactly proof-read though, so bear with the mistakes! i'll touch it up as soon as i find the time, i just didn't want to leave you all hanging.
> 
> well, i guess this ending is a bit more of a cliffhanger, huh? 
> 
> anyways, until then! hope you enjoyed so far!!


	7. Learn to Do It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drift begins to learn from the Warlock, Ratchet is found by his own pupil

Drift’s scales bristle, water sprinkles down his back as he grunts and writhes against the crashing waves of the river. He snarls, talons digging into the riverbed, trying to ground himself against the angering current. “ _Warlock!”_ He gargles, “ _Warlock!”_

“ _I have a **name** , Drift.” _

Just as Wing quieted, the roar of the rushing waters tackles onto Drift, slightly knocking him under its weight. “ _My, my dear beast, you have no manners whatsoever! How will your beloved fall for you when you act as though you are?”_

Drift fights against the rush, and manages to poke his head just above the waters, “ _How is this helping? Warlock, what –“_ the current turns rapid once more, dunking him under. Drift digs his talons into the sands of the bottom of the river only to have the waters rise just above where his head can reach.

The warlock speaks softly, “ _Fighting against the constant flow of the river with cause more harm than good. Some things just **are** Drift.” _

The Warlock continued to push the beast into numerous trial after trial, till finally on the eighth day it collapsed. Huffing and heaving, the beast had been put through tremendous tasks that required every muscle, and every thought process, to participate.  Drift could not even vocalize a solid growl without its body twitching in reaction. The beast mourned for its aching body and began to frustrate over the Warlock’s methods. The beast attempted to call for the Warlock, to curse him – but Wing was already present in the rustling of the branches above Drift.

“Now, what have you beaten, Beast?” the Warlock inquires.

Drift attempts a poor snarl but can only glare at the voice. The shrubs that surround the clearing shake with the wind but mixed in with the rustling is the Warlock’s hearty chuckle. “Do not mock me, Warlock!” Drift seethes.

“I will try,” The ripple of the pond responds, “But you are not making it easy, beast.”

Drift bares his teeth, “You…You promised –“

“I promised nothing. I offered you a solution, one you must work for yourself. It can not be given; it has to be **earned**.”

The beast wanted to argue, but exhaustion was as swift as the breeze that carried the Warlock’s scolding. Drift fell into unconsciousness, its body involuntarily curling into itself. There, deep into a forest clearing, the wind pushes the waters, shakes the trees, and a beast rests under the heat of the midsummer’s sun.

Drift rested for two days, and when he finally awakened, it was raining.  The beast looked up towards the sky, only to find the clouds only covered above the forest clearing and nowhere else. “Is this your doing, Wing?”

A brief, as brief as it usually is in nature, lighting bolt scattered across the sky and struck on the ground near the beast. Drift avoided it and barked at the clouds “Enough! What is the meaning of this?!”

The thunderclap that ensued was deafening, but the Warlock’s voice was the aftershock that shook the roots of the trees, “You have slept for far too long! Even if you are a beast, you should at least have some sense!”

“That is why you caused this storm? Because I slept away my exhaustion, **you** gave me!?”

“You absolute **fool**!” The lighting struck along with the thunderclap, “You have slept on for far too long on other matters. How is it that we have worked these past days, yet you still do not realize?”

Drift blinks, “Realize? You were supposed to help me gain love!”

“You already have!” The rain pours, drenching Drift and nearly flooding the river. “Each task you completed, each trial you faced, you felt it within yourself, correct? You felt a sense of **worth**. That is why you were so overcome with exhaustion because you **achieved** what you needed to achieve. You do not need to **gain** affection to be worthy, Drift. You have it. Once you accept yourself, you can love and be loved. The bridges that were tattered and burned can be **rebuilt** , and the foundations for them understand what **you** are.”

“But,” the beast murmurs. “I don’t know what I am.”

The storm begins to fade, the heavy rains subsided, and the clearing for the sunshine breaks in, glittering across Drift’s scales. A warm breeze brushes through the clearing, causing a slight chill on the beast’s damp form, but then with the help of the sun, Drift is warmed and comforted by the shifting winds.

Wing’s voice comes from all around the clearing, “Of course you do, Drift. Your you, and that’s all you need to be. No matter the form you take – be it beast or human – you will always be Drift, and you will always be worthy of love.” 

Drift looks at himself, his scales, his wave-like form, and his eyes widen. His lips pull back into a snarl, then-then he sees the twinkle on his scales, he remembers his brother’s scales, how they always bathed in the waterfalls off the canyon, how they sparkled in sunshine and moonlight alike. He remembers the way his body curled around Ratchet to keep him warm, and Ratchet was comfortable.  _Drift’s_ form made him comfortable. He was a beast, but Wing was right, before being a beast – he was Drift. And he always would be.  Drift snarl wobbled into an aching cry, one that freed him from the self-hatred he carried with him.  For all the weeping Drift had done, these were the first droplets that were not from pain, sorrow, or hatred – they were tears of joy, happiness, and _acceptance._  

 

***

Prowl’s patrol was given a single objective: Find the remaining beasts and kill them. It was routine at this point, his knights have been through each hellscape, courtesy of Megatron’s battalions, and have built enough resilience to continue grueling shifts. Prowl was not expecting it was stumbling upon Ratchet, hunched over a stump, bleeding and exhausted. His knights were baffled, no one could survive the wrath of the Wyvern and his beasts. Prowl rushed to Ratchet’s side, ordered for a healer, and tried to speak to Ratchet.

“Please,” he started, “Ratchet, please speak to me. I know your convoy was attacked, I need to know – is there any other survivors?”

Ratchet let out a small groan, and before succumbing to sleep he murmured, “… _Drift_ …” 

Prowl was beside himself.  He held the medic in his arms, he didn’t know if there were any others, or even if there was an immediate threat in the surrounding area. He called for the head of his patrol, a young knight named Springer.

“Has the healer arrived?” Prowl asks quickly.

Springer nods, pushing forward a small man, “This is First Aid, he was traveling in the back of the patrol. He’s trained under Ratchet for some time. Right, Aid?” Springer looks towards the smaller man, who is currently reaching into his belongings. “Aid?”

“Ah!” First Aid whips his head towards the knight, blushing slightly, “That’s right. Ratchet has been my mentor for some time now.”

Prowl nods, “Then, I’ll leave this to you,” He turns towards Springer, “I believe we should break into groups, to patrol the immediate surrounding areas. Send word to the Prime that we have found the Chief Healer, and that we are setting camp until he can travel…” Prowl turns to glance at First Aid at work, “Which I assume will be?”

There is a silence between the three men for a moment before Springer coughs a slight, “ _Aid._ ” Which seems to catch the attention of the healer. He looks at the two, eyes round with worry, before sighing.

“Ratchet, despite is a condition, is well known for being stubborn. Taking that into account, tonight’s rest should be enough to stir him awake tomorrow. If we travel back to the Prime at an easy pace, he should be able to hold together until we can get him to recuperate.”

Prowl nods, “Alright then. Springer, send word.”

“Of course,” Springer nods half-heartily. Prowl takes his leave, First Aid returns his attention to the Chief Healer, and Springer stares at the shorter healer’s back. “Aid,” he speaks softly.

First Aid is taking Ratchet’s pulse when he answers with a hum but turns ever so slightly when he’s greeted back with silence.  “What’s wrong?”

“Well,” Springer moves to sit on a nearby fallen log, when a quick bark from Prowl beckons his attention, “Ah.”

First Aid looks at the knight confused, but Springer assures him it is something that can be dealt with later. Springer leaves Aid to his work, and the healer begins to mend the wounds of his mentor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel awful about this! i have had this chapter written for months!!! and i forgot!!!! i'm so sorry oh my god. i'm currently traveling abroad, and my life has been one mess after another!! hopefully this chapter makes up it!!
> 
>  
> 
> also,
> 
> i love springer/aid

**Author's Note:**

> [Buy Me a Coffee !](https://ko-fi.com/I2I6DJH6)


End file.
